un messager un peu spécial
by saschka
Summary: Rodney se fait réveillé par un messager un peu particulier. Cadeau pour Rieval. Bon Anniv'


**Titre : Un messager un peu spécial**

**Genre : spécial anniversaire**

**Saison : Hors saison.**

**Pairing : A votre avis ? C'est pour Rieval et c'est écrit par moi...**

**Résumé : Rodney se réveil, il n'est pas tout seul...**

**Note : C'est pour toi ma Rieval, parait que c'est ton anniv', alors BON ANNIV' ! J'espère que ça te plaira malgrès la courtitude et le peu de temps qu'on a eu pour travailler tout ça.**

**GROS BISOUS !**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Rodney avait passé une bonne nuit. Ni trop longue, ni trop courte, (bien qu'un peu agitée) dans un lit chaud et douillet au côté d'un corps tout aussi chaud et douillet. Une nuit tout juste comme il fallait pour pouvoir se lever sans fatigue et passer une bonne journée. Et elle aurait été tout à fait parfaite si une chose non identifiée n'était pas en train de lui chatouiller le visage. La chose, pas assez douce pour être une plume, prenait un malin plaisir à se promener sur sa bouche, entraînant de petits tressaillements au niveau de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Au moment où Rodney allait chasser cet empêcheur de se réveiller tranquillement, celui-ci le laissa en paix…pour une seconde à peine. Une autre chose, tout aussi non identifiée mais faisant partie de la même entité, lui râpa le bout du nez. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et poussa un cri qui failli l'envoyer au bas de son lit. Il se rattrapa tant bien que mal et respira lentement pour calmer les battements de son cœur en fixant la _chose_ qui l'avait réveillé.

En fait de chose, un adorable petit chaton gris trônait sur son oreiller et le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus. Autour de son cou, un ruban bleu, lui aussi, maintenait un bout de papier enroulé. Le chaton poussa un petit miaulement aigu qui fit fondre Rodney. Le Canadien s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et attrapa la petite boule de poil. Il lui gratouilla le somment de la tête en poussant des petits gloussements dignes d'une collégienne regardant « coup de foudre à Nothing Hill ». L'animal se mit à ronronner immédiatement et chercha les caresses du scientifique.

Rodney joua avec le chat quelques minutes encore, se faisant mordiller le doigt avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il aimait les chats, et personne en le voyant ainsi n'aurait put imaginer le contraire. Il se décida quand même à défaire le ruban pour libérer le bout de papier. Le ruban fut aussitôt attaqué par le chaton. Rodney remit à plus tard la lecture du mot pour recommencer à jouer. Il ne pouvait pas résister. Cela lui rappelait les rares moments de détentes qu'il s'accordait quand il était sur Terre, uniquement pour jouer avec son chat – sous prétexte, bien sûr, de devoir lui faire perdre du poids.

Le chaton faisait de petits bonds de droite à gauche pour tenter d'attraper le ruban, sans grand succès. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, il se lassa et choisi une autre cible, beaucoup moins mobile : les orteils d'un certain Canadien. Le petit chat, « caché » par la jambe de Rodney se prépara à sauter en ne quittant pas son objectif des yeux et en dandinant du postérieur.

On entendit, une fraction de seconde plus tard, un cri de surprise et de douleur dont l'auteur ne faisait aucun doute…

Cette attaque en traître décida Rodney à stopper le jeu. Il cala le chaton sur ses genoux - qui, épuisé par tant d'activité, se mit à somnoler - et prit le papier. Il s'agissait, en fait, d'un morceau de parchemin. Un peu cliché, pensa-t-il, mais bon, l'intention était mignonne. Y était écris en belles lettres calligraphiées qui avait du donner du mal à l'auteur : un simple « Joyeux anniversaire »

Le mot n'était pas signé mais Rodney ne doutait pas de l'identité de celui qui se trouvait derrière tout ça. Combien de fois avait-il put se plaindre devant lui que son chat resté sur Terre lui manquait terriblement ? Un bon million de fois aurait pu répondre l'intéressé...

Rodney reporta son attention sur la boule de poil, la prit délicatement dans ses mains et la porta devant ses yeux.

- Il faudrait peut-être te trouver un nom, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Wedding ?

Rodney releva la tête en direction de la voix. John se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et le regardait un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

- Wedding ? Mais…ce n'est pas un nom, ça !

Le militaire vint s'asseoir au bord du lit et planta ses yeux dans ceux du Canadien.

- Et alors ? Si c'est ce qu'il symbolise.

Rodney resta muet, incapable de parler. Non. Ce n'était pas possible, John ne venait de sous-entendre.. _ça_. Il devait se tromper.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Hein ? Euh… je…beuh…qu…bafouilla Rodney avant de se reprendre… enfin, reprendre était un bien grand mot, puisqu'il ne put ajouter qu'un « Pardon » ?

- Eh bien, oui. Comme tu es un homme…

- Ah ! Oui, le coupa Rodney. Oui, oui, effectivement, tu as pu t'en rendre compte par toi-même hier soir et cette nuit aussi.

John réprima un rire, il était vrai que la nuit pré-anniversaire n'avait pas été de tout repos.

- Oui et donc, comme tu es un homme, je ne me voyais pas vraiment t'offrir une bague et comme tu aimes les chats et que le tien te manque, je me suis dis que ce serait une bonne idée.

- De quoi ? Demanda Rodney toujours incertain de ce que tout cela signifiait.

- De t'offrir un chat de fiançailles.

Le Canadien entra en parfaite imitation d'un poisson privé d'oxygène. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, John venait de lui demander de l'épouser.

Lentement, un sourire illumina son visage, il était sur un petit nuage. Rose, le nuage, rose et cotonneux, un vrai marshmallow. Mais brutalement, son nuage éclata comme une bulle de savon. John ne pouvait pas se marier avec lui. Il était militaire ET américain, et ça, ce n'était absolument pas compatible. Le sourire disparut beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il n'était venu.

- Mais, John, on ne peut pas se marier. Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu n'as même pas le droit de dire que tu es avec moi.

- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je ne puisse pas te le demander quand même. Même si je ne peux pas prononcer des vœux officiels devant témoin, je voulais te faire une demande officielle devant témoin, dit-il en caressant le chaton. Donc : Rodney McKay, est-ce que tu veux passer le reste de ta vie auprès de moi ? Acceptes-tu d'appeler notre chat Wedding ?

Rodney s'en voulait, il s'en voulait à mort, il s'en serait donné des baffes. Il… pleurait, lui, le grand Rodney McKay pleurait comme une fillette en entendant la question de son compagnon. Il avala difficilement sa salive et regarda le chaton qui le fixait comme si lui aussi attendait sa réponse.

- C'est un très beau nom pour un chat, Wedding.

**FIN !**

**Encore gros bisous, en espèrant que ça t'ai plu.**


End file.
